Image retargeting technology is an image processing technology which compresses and deforms redundant information in an image or carves the redundant information based on image contents. It is common to adopt an image retargeting technology based on seam carving algorithm to remove redundant information in images.
In the course of retargeting an image using the seam carving algorithm, firstly, a terminal device obtains color feature vectors of each pixel from an original image, then determines pixel seams composed of pixel points with high redundancy in the image according to the color feature vectors and parameters of the original image, such as image contents and resolution of the image or the like, and then carves out the determined redundant pixel seams, and finally obtains a retargeted image.